Just Stay With Me
by Ruka-x3
Summary: Let's just say, someone is going to be sore in the morning. Warnings Full Summary inside.


**Title:** Just Stay with Me

**Genre:** Angst, Drama, Romance, Smut (Is that a genre? XD Well it is now.)

**Rating:** M ... no, NC-17 is more like it.

**Author:** Ruka-x3

**Dedication:** Though she has no idea about this, I dedicate this to dmnq8 because she's amazing and goddamn I wish I could write like her O_O She's also a maaajor influence for my lemons, can you tell? XD

**Beta:** None, though I would love one! :D

**Warnings:** Fluff and sex. Hot, rough, man sex ... yum. PWP

**Words:** 2,074

**AN:** OMG, I couldn't just not write this, it was begging for some sex I swear it ... it's not my fault! XD Alright so this is what happened, I was looking at some SasuNaru images, you know because I'm a fan-girl, and I saw this one picture and I was like "Holy shit, this has to be made right now, and add some sex." .. So this happened. Although this is once again practice, I just hope that I got better! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. I wish I did ... fuck I wish I did *daydreams*

* * *

"Sasuke I can't do this anymore!" Naruto yelled. He was glad it was raining, his tears would go unnoticed.

"Naruto I-"

"No! No, don't touch me!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away and ran off towards their home.

"Wait, Naruto!" Sasuke took off into the night, running after his boyfriend of 4 years. They had known each other all their lives; it wouldn't feel right if they were apart. Sasuke knew he couldn't live without the blond, he just couldn't. And he hoped and prayed every night that Naruto felt the same.

"Naruto please listen to me!" Sasuke grabbed the blonds' wrist and pulled Naruto towards himself, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to keep him where he belonged.

"Let me go." Naruto sobbed, clutching onto Sasukes forearms as his tears flowed freely. "You don't need me anymore so just let me go."

"Naruto, do you hear what you're saying? Of course I need you. I can't live without you, can't you see that?" Sasuke tightened his grip. "I love you and no one else. I want to wake up beside you for the rest of my life, I want to kiss and love you every day, I want to be the reason you smile, and be there when you're sad, and I want you ... all of you. You're the reason I wake up in the mornings, I wouldn't be the same without you. Naruto, I love you so much." Sasukes head was resting on Narutos shoulder, hiding his tears. "Please Naruto, just stay with me."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said quietly, tears still flowing as he spoke. "Sasuke this has happened too many times... I don't want to have to deal with it anymore." Sasuke clutched onto Naruto tighter, fearing the worst and feeling his tears flow harder. "I can't do this Sasuke, I can't." Narutos voice sounded small as he spoke. "You know how much you mean to me, I don't want to lose you but you're pushing me away. Sasuke-"Naruto turned in Sasukes arms and looked at his face, his sentence stopped dead as he looked into the pained eyes of his lover. He could see the tears brimming in his eyes and it broke his heart.

"Sasuke, please don't cry." Naruto cupped his perfect face in his hands. "Just promise me please; just don't ever put me through something like that again."

"I promise you, Naruto."

The blond smiled a small smile, and then leaned in and captured Sasukes lips in a tender kiss. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes, seeing nothing but love for the other. "I really, really love you Naruto."

"I love you too Teme." Naruto giggled as he leaned in for another kiss. The kiss soon deepened, Sasuke plunging his tongue into the blonds' mouth as Naruto grasped at his shoulder with one hand and his other clutched at the bicep of the arm that was tangled in his hair.

Naruto broke the kiss, gasping for air, and groaned as Sasuke worked his way to his neck as his leg wedged itself between Narutos. Sasuke began to suck on a spot on Narutos neck, causing him to groan louder. The tension from Sasukes ministrations was driving Naruto mad with lust, he began to grind his clothed erection against Sasukes leg and gasped, clutching onto the ravens hair.

"Sasuke," Naruto rasped out, the raven was not making things easier on him to form a coherent sentence, "Sasuke we need to get home right now."

"Right..." Sasuke pulled away from Narutos neck and a faint blush adorned his cheeks. He had nearly forgotten they were out in the open, well just about as open as an alleyway will get you. It took a moment for the two to collect themselves, "Okay, let's get going shall we?" Sasuke smiled a small smile as he held his hand out for his love. "Yeah, let's."

The moment Sasuke opened the door to their shared apartment; he was tackled and pinned to the wall with hands on either side of his body as a tongue laved its way up and down his neck and an erection making itself known by grinding into his behind. He vaguely registered the door being kicked shut as he focused on that tongue. "Naruto." He breathed; his hands were on the wall as well, just below Narutos.

"Fuck Naruto I want you, so badly." There was something about having a fight previously, and such a big one at that, that made Sasuke realize just how much this blond was worth to him. He was his world, and he would make sure that Naruto never forgot that.

Naruto smirked against his boyfriends' neck and ground his arousal against his backside. "Let's go." The blond stepped away from his panting boyfriend who, at this point, was holding onto the wall for support because his knees could barely hold him up once he heard his lovers' voice.

Sasuke watched dazed as his boyfriend _sauntered_ towards their bedroom, stripping different articles of clothing as he did so, dropping them along the hallway. The blond stopped in the doorway of their bedroom, one hand one hand on the doorframe, "coming Sasuke?" And stepped inside.

The raven was unable to make a coherent response due to the fact that Naruto looked so goddamn hot with his hair laying flat due to the rain, a few stray drops were rolling down his chest and arms, and the thin cloth of his boxers which were previously un-removed was matted to his skin, outlining his obvious arousal. Sasuke could do nothing but make a whining noise, which he would then deny later. The moment the blond was fully in the room, the raven was scurrying down the hall, his clothes landing where they may, and nearly tackled Naruto who was, at that point, sitting on the edge of the bed with the very same obstructing piece of clothing he had been wearing at the doorway.

Soon after an overeager Sasuke had all but ripped his boxers off of Naruto, they had been rolling around on the bed; tongues tangling, hands caressing every inch of skin they could reach, moans and groans could be heard throughout the apartment. Both disregarding the fact that the neighbours would most likely be complaining to them in the morning, but neither boys cared about that right now, they were far to engrossed in each other.

"Fuck me now Naruto!" Sasuke moaned. Naruto was rubbing him in all the right places and it was driving Sasuke crazy. "Please, please just do it!"

Grinning into his boyfriends' neck, Naruto brought a hand up to Sasukes mouth while his other was stoking his length. "Suck."

Taking his fingers into his mouth, Sasuke began sucking and licking at Narutos fingers making him groan with longing, how he just love it when Sasukes hot mouth was around his cock. It had to be one of the best things in the world in Narutos opinion. Letting go of his boyfriends' fingers with a pop, Sasuke ground up into Naruto once more and released a moan in anticipation; this had to be one of his favourite parts.

Trailing his lubed fingers to his boyfriends' entrance, a dark idea came to the blond. This was his way of punishing his lover, though he knew they would both like it in the end. Thrusting two fingers into Sasukes hole, Naruto relished in the high-pitched whine that came from Sasukes throat.

"Fuck Naruto." There was an overwhelming sense of pleasure and pain from the rough entry of Narutos fingers, but as those same digits began to pump in and out of his orifice at an unforgiving pace, Sasuke began moaning and writhing when the pleasure began to override the pain he felt. Naruto plunged the third finger into Sasukes opening and relished in the cry that he released towards the ceiling as he struck his prostate, he decided this would be as good a time as ever to satisfy yet another one of his pleasures.

Halting his movements, though leaving his fingers pressed against the ravens prostate, Naruto looked straight into his boyfriends eyes and noticed with interest that they were glazed over with lust—not one trace of pain in them. Naruto quickly thrust his fingers in and out of Sasukes entrance and jabbed them right back into his boyfriends abused prostate, "Tell me what you want Sasuke. Beg for me to fuck you."

Sasuke just whined and tried to grind himself down onto the intruding digits, the blond noticed this and yanked his fingers out and grasped a hand full of black hair. "I said _beg_ Sasuke."

"I want you to fuck me Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, he was frustrated; this had been going on too long in his opinion. "I want you to take this cock," Sasuke grasped the blonds cock and gave it a harsh tug, making the Naruto groan, "And shove it into me. I want you to fuck me through this mattress." Letting go of Narutos cock and instead grasping at his full head of blond hair, Sasuke yanked his head forward until their mouths were centimetres from toughing, "And I want it _now_." Sasuke emphasized his point by grinding almost painfully into the blond above him.

Naruto growled and sat back until his was kneeling between the raves legs; he grasped his hips and roughly flipped Sasuke over and yanked him up so his face was on the bed below him and his ass was raised high in the air. Leaning forward Naruto spat a wad of saliva onto Sasukes winking rosebud and quickly shoved his whole cock inside of his twitching canal. "Fuck yes!" Sasuke yelled into the pillow as his hand clenched into the sheets below him.

Stilling himself inside of the Raven, Naruto once again took hold of his hair and yanked Sasukes head backward until his back was bowed in a beautiful arch. Leaning to his ear Naruto growled, "You asked for it Sasuke." Pushing his boyfriends head back down until he was all but asphyxiated by the sheets beneath him, Naruto began to piston in and out of Sasukes hole and revelling in the tightness and the heat.

Sasuke was letting out an almost continuous stream of cries and moans that were muffled but still very, very loud. Naruto himself couldn't hold back the grunts that escaped him with the effort it took to pound into Sasuke time and time again.

"Fuck Naruto, harder, harder!" Sasuke was so close to his orgasm he could _taste_ it. Naruto took a hold of one of Sasukes legs, and without removing himself from his boyfriends fuck hole, flipped him over. Grasping his thighs so he could plunge in harder, Sasuke cried out as Naruto stuck his prostate with bruising force.

"Fuck, Right there. Again!" Sasuke was raking his blunt nails down a strong back as his other hand was grasping at a toned bicep. Naruto continued his thrusting as he could feel his balls tightening as he built up to what he knew was going to be one of the best orgasms of his life. "Come one Sasuke, I want to hear you scream!"

"God-"'Sasuke gasped and moments later cried out his completion. Tightening his grip on Narutos bicep he came almost violently, his come splattering on his abdomen and chest. Upon feeling the constriction around his dick, Naruto came uttering a cry of Sasukes name and collapsing on a sweat and come dampened chest.

Both just laid there panting on their bed revelling in the lingering waves of their orgasms. "That was amazing." Naruto muttered against a damp neck, giving it a small lick. A small grunt of approval was all he received. "_You_ are amazing." Naruto tried again, hoping this time for a more ... verbal response. Though, the same thing came and small 'hn' of approval. Naruto gave a small, unseen pout of disappointment and decided on doing what had occupied his moments before, just laying on the 'Stupid Bastard' as he had grown so accustomed to calling Sasuke, and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later after their breathing had evened out and their heart beats had slowed to normal, Naruto felt a gentle hand in his hair, massaging his scalp and a small statement that made his heart speed up once again and roused him from his near unconscious state.

"I love you dobe." 

* * *

... *blushes* It's not my fault I swear! It's deathly hot... and I'm hallucinating... yeahh ... let's say that O/O

AHA! I bet you thought that was going to be a SasuNaru didn't you well I got chuu tharr now didn't I? ! *happy dance*  
oooooh, maah second lemon .. how did I do? Review and tell me? :D

RoxxStarr.


End file.
